


Don’t say a word

by angelicsunflower



Series: Peter Stark-Rogers [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Established Relationship, Fluff, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicsunflower/pseuds/angelicsunflower
Summary: Peter gets a girlfriend and is excited to tell everyone.
Series: Peter Stark-Rogers [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912525
Kudos: 9





	Don’t say a word

“Hey Pepper!” Peter bounced up to Pepper’s desk and perched against it.

”Hi Peter. Everything okay?” She replied, smiling up at him. 

“Yup. I got a girlfriend.” He grinned and pulled his phone out to show a picture of MJ.

”Wow! Peter that’s amazing. She looks great.” Pepper stood up and took his phone to get a closer look. 

“Yeah she is. I can’t even describe her, she’s just so- wow.” 

Pepper looked at Peter lovingly. “Have you told your dads?”

Peter shook his head. His logic was that if he told everyone else first then it would be easier to tell his dads. It didn’t make much sense because he knew they wouldn’t care but that’s how he did it anyway. Tony would run a background check and Steve would ask to meet her. Not the worst thing in the world. 

“You should tell them. They’d love to meet her. We all would.”

Peter laughed. “You guys are scary to anyone who doesn’t know you so maybe one at a time.”

Pepper agreed and Peter left her to work. He wandered back upstairs to the lab to find his dad. 

To his surprise he found both of them there, Steve leaning over Tony’s shoulder with a very confused look on his face.

”No Steve, look this bit is-“

“You just said that- Tony, dumb it down a bit. I’m not good with this stuff.”

”How much more dumb do I need to make it?!” 

Peter watched them silently. God, they were so in love. He cleared his throat to get their attention and they both turned in surprise.

”Hey Pete. Come explain this to Steve, he’s being an idiot.”

”Tony-“ Steve sighed im despair. “What’s up son?”

Suddenly, Peter was nervous. What if they didn’t like MJ? Or Friday found something bad if Tony ran a background check?

”I- um- I- I’m thinking about becoming an astronaut.” 

Peter’s face scrunched up in surprise and he took a step back. He saw the look on his dads faces and almost laughed. 

“No that’s not what I meant- I-.” He took a deep breath. “I have a girlfriend.”

There was a moment of silence before Steve exclaimed; “That’s great Peter! What’s her name? What’s she like?”

”Oh!” Peter ran forward in excitement and got up a picture of her and started telling them everything about her. 

Steve gave a warning look to Tony as he started to say something so he shut up quickly.

”So yeah. MJ is great.”

”She definitely seems it. We can’t wait to meet her, right Tony?” Steve asked.

Tony coughed. “Yes of course. I’m very excited.”

As Peter left with a huge smile on his face, Tony swivelled to Steve. “So did we just decide to not tell Peter we already knew?”

”Yes. Don’t say a word.”


End file.
